


Dollhouse

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ??? Idk which tag to use, Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Dollhouse-Melanie Martinez, Domestic Violence, I'll put all the triggers first, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, It says graphic depictions if violence, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic, Underage Drinking, btw none of the triggers are things Smalls does, but it's not really graphic, but there is violence, idk - Freeform, its all her shitty family, she's like 10, the song said infidelity but adultery is the word I would use but some could also call it cheating, there's like one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Sophia knew her family wasn't normal.~~~~A.K.A. A look at Smalls' past, based on Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.(I hope people still read this even though it doesn't have a ship)





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic with so many trigger warnings, so if I missed something or I need to do something differently, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me in the comment section. Though I may not know you personally, I want each and every one of you to stay away from things that cause you distress of any kind. I love you all. Please stay safe. 
> 
> In addition to that, this is my first songfic, as well as my first backstory fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this angst train!

(Hey girl open the walls  
Play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family)

Sophia knew that her family wasn’t normal, but no one else did. And they never would. Her family never listened to her anyway, so why would anyone else? She was just a kid.

(When you walk away is when we really play  
You don’t hear me when I say  
Mom, please wake up  
Dad’s with a slut  
And your son is smoking cannabis)

Her mother was out cold on the couch, an empty wine bottle laying beside her, a random movie playing at full volume. It wasn’t loud enough to cover the obscene noises coming from the downstairs bedroom. The thick smell of marijuana smoke came from the garage where her brother and his friends were. There was no use in trying to get him to listen to her. He was older. He didn’t care.

(No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don’t let them see what goes down in the kitchen)

She checked the kitchen for food, finding a loaf if stale bread and deciding that was satisfactory. She ate a piece quietly. The woman from the bedroom walked into the kitchen, and Sophia immediately put on her fake face, pretending everything was fine. 

"What a cutie," she said, giving Sophia a sugary smile. Her hair was mussed, her face was red and she smelled like sex. But Sophia just smiled and nodded, pretending to enjoy her bread until she was sure the woman was gone. 

(Places places get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains)

Sophia couldn't decide which was worse, staying in at home, or going out. When the family went out, they went out together. Everything about them was perfect, almost like a TV show. No one noticed the mouthwash covering the stench of the alcohol on her mother's breath. No one noticed the sly looks her father gave other women. No one noticed the smell of pot hidden under her brother's cologne. No one noticed Sophia's tired, sad eyes. 

She was just a kid. 

(Picture picture smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains)

Photographs were even worse. Sophia and her brother plastered on nice smiles, posing together like they actually loved each other. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Sophia was convinced her brother couldn't care less if she was okay, as long as he had a joint to smoke. 

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

No one would ever see how their family worked. Only Sophia. 

(Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewellery  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity)

Sophia knew her mother drank. She saw the quick sips taken from a flask as she waited outside the school to pick her daughter up, or at church when the sermon was getting to long. Or in the store, when her father had his eye on a pretty young cashier. No one else saw it though. All they saw was the flashy jewellery. The bright makeup. The facade. 

(Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic)

Sophia often cried, late at night up in her attic bedroom. But as soon as she heard her mothers footsteps headed up the stairs, her tears were instantly dry, and she was a perfect plastic doll once again. 

(No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen)

Sometimes, Sophia heard yelling, late at night. Downstairs. In the kitchen. Her father beat her mother. Her mother would cry, and beg for forgiveness. Her father was too angry to respond. He would leave in the middle if the night. Sometimes he didn't come back for days. 

(Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains)

Sophia knew how to do as she was told. She put on her dress, even though she didn't like dresses. She went to school, even though she felt like throwing up. She ate whatever she could find, even though it usually wasn't enough to fill her up. She was good at acting. 

(Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains)

There were photographs of the family on the mantle, and Sophia knew what had happened afterwards on each and every one of those days. 

A photograph of her mother and father smiling outside the church. Later that night, another girl in her father's bed. 

Sophia and her brother, carving a pumpkin on the kitchen counter. That evening, the jack-o-lantern was thrown at her mother during a huge fight. 

A photograph of the whole family, right on their front porch. Early the next morning her brother was found passed out on the very same porch from too much alcohol. Stolen. 

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

No one would ever know what their family looked like on the inside. They would keep up their walls. Pretend everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. 

(Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family)

To outsiders, they were perfect. Sophia knew better. 

(Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains)

They stayed in place. Did as they were supposed to. Went to church on Sunday. Laughed together as a family. 

(Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains)

They smiled when in the public eye. They posed, creating a picture that made it seem that they had it all together. 

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Sophia knew her family wasn't perfect. 

She was just a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was a bit of a doozy for me to write. I was listening to Dollhouse in class today and the idea just struck me and I started writing
> 
> Please comment if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it! Tell me what was good, tell me what was bad, tell me what I could improve on, and most importantly, TELL ME IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING TO THE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
